Generally, security systems employ an identity-based authentication scheme in order to verify the identity of an authorized entity before granting access to a computer system or a computerized resource. Security systems can be based on something an authorized entity knows, something an authorized entity is or something that an authorized entity has.
Examples of something an authorized entity knows are a code word, password, personal identification number (“PIN”) and the like. Examples of something an authorized entity is include a distinct characteristic or attribute known as a biometric. An example of something an authorized entity possesses is a physical or digital object, referred to generally as a token, that is unique, or relatively unique.
However, it will be appreciated that the threat in connection with security systems is increasing. For example, a password or token may easily be compromised. Indeed, even though it is a little more difficult, it is possible to fraudulently create a copy of a biometric. Therefore, there is a need for further security measures when authenticating an entity.